


Hush

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hush. You would not wish for someone to hear you, would you?" Optimus asks.</p><p>Megatron shakes his helm- voice uncooperative with one of the Prime’s hands wrapped around his neck. His claws gouge into the berth as he attempts to hike his aft further into the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Hush. You would not wish for someone to hear you, would you?" Optimus asks.

Megatron shakes his helm- voice uncooperative with one of the Prime’s hands wrapped around his neck. His claws gouge into the berth as he attempts to hike his aft further into the air. This time Optimus allows it, though the larger mech does rest more weight on Megatron’s back in response.

"I am not so sure," the Prime rumbles next to the pinned warlord’s helm as he grinds his spike further into Megatron’s clenching valve. "I think you would enjoy having bots investigate what all the noise is about."

When Optimus loosens his grip around Megatron’s throat, the gray mech gasps for cool air as his optics flare briefly at the much needed influx of energon before dimming once more. “Optimu-“

"I told you to ‘hush,’" he interrupts, tightening his grip once more around Megatron’s neck. Optimus allows the remainder of his weight rest on the pinned mech while his other hand pulls Megatron’s hips to a sharper angle and his spike sinks deeper, forcing a badly muffled groan from the warlord. Chuckling, Optimus tilts Megatron’s helm to the side and takes a moment to enjoy the situation.

It hadn’t been hard for Optimus to notice the change in Megatron’s behavior. An idle finger tapping here, a quick shoulder-roll there, and the Prime knew that his old friend was feeling….out of sorts. The warlord always refuses to acknowledge that he’s anxious or simply craving a solid fragging through the berth, but Optimus doesn’t need him to.

"As I was saying, I believe you would enjoy that. Hmm? To have several bots lined up to frag you once I’m through. Their spikes would not fill you the way mine does, but I think you would be satisfied to have  _something_  in your valve.”

Megatron grasps the Prime’s wrist, wanting to deny his words and his valve clenches and ripples at the idea even as the hand around his throat tightens-  _especially_  as the hand around his throat tightens. Optimus revs his engine, and the warlord groans as the powerful vibrations rattle his entire frame.


End file.
